guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GodOfAtheism
Help I would like to submit a build to the Untested Builds page (although I have personally tested it, I'd like more recommendations before calling it 'tested') that I've found effective in Random Arena, and can't seem to find the proper page to edit in order to add it. In case it would be easier for someone else to make the edits than to teach me to do so, here's the build: Me/N Psychic Vampire Domination Magic 10 + 1 + 3 Inspiration Magic 11 + 1 Fast Casting 8 + 1 Curses 6 Skills: Panic, Malaise, Energy Burn, Shame, Ether Lord, Ether Feast, Drain Enchantment, Resurrection Signet. This is an energy denial build unlike others which are more commonly used. The theory behind this is that due to Mantra of Recall and weapon-swapping, it's easy to miss a chance to peg a caster's energy - typical energy denial methods can't stop the boost from Mantra or weapon-swapping. The idea of this build is induce extreme energy degeneration on the target, which will continue to affect them even if they use measures that would counteract normal energy denial. Malaise's quick recast time makes it easy to re-apply after a Contemplation of Purity, as well as notifying you when the opponent is out of energy. Ether Feast exists to counteract the drain Malaise inflicts as well as reducing energy an amount that can matter when the enemy is suffering negative energy regeneration. Armour used is typical enchanter's, with virtuoso's shoes, PvP Inspiration cane with energy bonus, PvP domination 20/20 focus. GodOfAtheism 22:37, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :I've moved it to here, a potential build doesn't belong on Category_talk:Builds. --Xasxas256 23:03, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ok to create a build normally you'd just submit the build, the whole point of a wiki is that an article can be created and group knowledge allows it to be built up. Just open a page to begin creating it ie click Me/N Psychic Vampire to start that page. Remember to add the appropriate category (in this case probably Category:Untested_builds Category:Build stubs, Category:PvP_Builds and Category:Factions_builds in this case. (See Build for more info). I've got more editing tips on my user page too. Thanks, mate. --Xasxas256 23:09, 16 May 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)